rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
"It is just SO interesting to see what ticks people off. A little rip here, a tiny slice there...I think it's simply beautiful."-The MB's conscience Profile Species: Modified human. Race: Caucasian Height: 5 1/2 feet. Weight: 310 pounds. (With chains) Age: 18 Likes: Serving Lord Vladimir, cleaning his glasses, polishing his chains. Dislikes: Anyone who opposes Lord Vladimir. Title: "The Fallen Disciple" Best Quote: "How dare you touch Lord Vladimir! I shall bind you to the gates of Hell, and personally oversee your infernal punishiment for this disgusting act! Farewell!" Fairy Tale Inspiration:'' Faust'' Appearance Simon wears a blackish-crimson hooded cloak. Underneath these clothes are a pair of gray pants and shirt, in which millions upon millions of chains are intertwined and embedded around, and into Simon's body. He is fairly pale-skinned, and possess reddish-yellow eyes due to Lord Vladimir modifying his body. His hair is a light gray due to constant bleaching in his early life, and he is never seen without his much needed glasses. The glasses in turn, have a scratch on each, running in the middle. Biography Simon was born in a village that feared the dark arts. Raised by two loving parents, Simon lived a healthy childhood. His father was the village priest, and would often put blessings on the village to ward off evil spirits. A young Simon would partake in these custom traditions, including the bleaching of his own hair. This acounts for his current hair color today. One day, the Dark Meister Vladimir arrived in the village to feed. Vladimir took many lives, and cannabilized the majority village. The villagers blamed Simon's father for seemingly betraying the village by bringing such a monster to their land. As such, Simon's parents were brutally murdered by a burned hanging. Simon was next. The boy fled, but the village soon caught up. A fight ensued, and a stray slash scratched Simon's glasses. As he was about to be mutilated, Vladimir stepped in to feast on Simon's attackers. The Dark Meister was about to do the same to Simon, but the boy begged for mercy. Simon pledged to follow Vladimir as his loyal servant and vessel. Vladimir agreed to taking the now orphaned boy under his wing, leaving Simon the only survivor of Vladimir's massacre. The two have traveled the land in shadow ever since, as master and apprentice. Personality Before the slaughter of his village, Simon was a kind hearted boy, who believed in an idealisic view of the world, in which mankind would always triumph. The Simon of today has transformed into a sadistic murderer, who would do anything for his lord. Simon lacks empathy, and cannot understand the pain of others. Lord Vladimir's unholy teachings have twisted his view of the world, into a place in which only the elite may survive. Furthermore, Simon has a sick fascination about the various factors and forces that drive people insane. In this case, Simon would often openly jibe and manipulate people to better suit his goals. Simon has never lost his sense of manners, despite the tragedy of his childhood. As such, he will attempt to be the gentleman at all times. However, this is only a facade to swoon people over to his goals. He is always soft-spoken, and will often soothe his victim's suffering, such as singing to them a lulaby while gutting their throat. Additionally, Simon seems to hold no grudge to Vladimir, instead viewing him as a saviour to his life. As such, Simon holds nothing but the utmost respect for Lord Vladimir. Simon is also only one of two people in this world who Vladimir genuinely cares for. Abilities and Fighting Skills "You see these chains? These....are the debts that I can never repay!"-The MB's conscience Vladimir has given a portion of his Dark Meister abilities over to Simon by transferring drops of his blood into Simon's eyes. A small dose was used to prevent fatality. As a result, Simon can cause weak illusions, briefly summon the dead, and has the average abnormal strength and speed gifted to all Dark Meisters. Simon's primary weapon of choice are the multitude of chains surrounding his body. He has donned these and embedded them within him to prove his devotion to Lord Vladimir. Simon can use these chains to constrict and capture his targets. Furthermore, these chains can bind practically anything, and do have cutting abilities to them. This is a result of Simon directly applying the chains into his flesh and bone. As a last resort, Simon can conjure up an entity comprised of chains and bone in the shape of a skeleton. This demonic creature sprouts from his back, and can act as a defensive and offensive tool. Anything caught by this creature's chains is forever forced to endure the punishments of Hell for all eternity. Simon rarely uses this technique, as it drains a significant portion of his life span through each use. Combat Style Simon will initially start to bind his foes, letting his chains run wild. With these chains, Simon can use all sorts of tactics, such as gathering them together for a shield, or whirling them around to create a buzzsaw effect. All in all, a majority of Simon's attacks will consist of using his chains in unique and deadly ways. Relationships Lord Vladimir: To him, Lord Vladimir is the ultimate mentor and leader to Simon. By sparing his life, Simon is utterly convinced that he could never repay this debt, and will thus do anything his master commands. Furthermore, he truely sees Vladimir as the god he claims to be. As such, this can lead to disturbing behavior, as Simon once slaughtered a whole village, women and children included, in Lord Vladimir's name. Kurt: Simon finds the weapon to be a disgusting waste of life, in all manners. To him, Kurt is simply a pig needing to be gutted. His barbaric methods only piss Simon off to no end. That said, Simon does have a certain respect for the Blauwe Kaken's power. However, he is convinced that it is ultimately inferior to the skill of a Dark Meister. Marianne: Just as Lord Vladimir is puzzled by her existence, so is his apprentice. Simon is admonished at how obessesive his master is for this one girl, and quite frankly, cannot not see how she could further serve his master's goals in any way. Despite this, Simon knows full well that he terrifies the girl, and goes to great measures to thouroughly scar her little conscience permanently. Examples of this can be seen in Simon's constant taunting of the girl, and how little she knows about herself, often calling her a "failure of nature". Logan: Simon finds Logan's care-free nature annoying, and sickening. Having experienced past traumas, Simon often criticizes Logan's views and ideals. Furthermore, Simon sees Logan as a worthy obstacle in the plans of his master, and thus must be eliminated as quickly as possible. The Story So Far.... Location: Simon is currently traveling alongside Lord Vladimir.... Theme: Orochimaru '' '' Battle Theme: Orochimaru's Battles '' '' Author's Musings Lord Vladimir's demented little assistant. All images and music belong to their respctive owners. Category:MB's Property Category:MB's Toolbox